


moving in

by harrystyles28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, New Asgard, Slow Burn, post Endgame, small mention of other characters - Freeform, thick thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 01:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19634164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles28/pseuds/harrystyles28
Summary: thor and bruce just want to move on (together)





	moving in

Thor and Bruce were the only ones who stayed together after their final battle. Steve and Tony had moved into a secluded forest area. Sam and Bucky were still fighting. Nat was starting back up her orphanage. Life was back to normal. 

Thor and Bruce had gotten along. So after Thor proposed they move in together Bruce was excited. He had yet to appreciate the beauty that was New Asgard. It was a two bedroom house. They shared everything though. It was simply their new home.

But recently Bruce’s nightmares were getting more graphic. He could see Thor dying every time he slept. Late one night Bruce scooted into Thor’s bed. Thor wasnt asleep. So he pulled Bruce close. He fell back asleep. 

That's how it began. It started slow. Bruce just falling asleep in Thor’s arms. Then falling asleep in Thor’s shirt. Then kissing each other before the other left. Sitting on Thor’s lap whenever they watched a movie.

Now they were basically dating. Kissing and cuddling was only part of what they had become. Recently Bruce had discovered Thor’s graphic nightmares. Thor admitted Odin shamed and mocked him when Thor mentioned feelings.

Now it was late at night. Bruce was braiding Thor’s hair. 

“When I close my eyes I see Loki dying. I tell him he was the worst. How I would never forgive him. Then I hear the snap.”

By now Bruce had learned it was better he just listened. So he massaged Thor’s head. His thumbs rubbing against the top as Thor talked.

“I see Heimdall telling me I will never be a good leader. I will be worse than my father. Brunn tells me I was never strong enough to be king. You… you leave me. You move out and move in with Nat. You t-”

Thor didn't finish. He couldnt tell Bruce he’d fallen in love with him. He noticed his jaw twitched whenever Thor lost a game of Fortnite. Or how excited he got talking about owning a pet. Maybe the thing he loved most was Bruce never doubted him. Before he fell asleep each night Bruce told him he was worthy. 

Bruce blushed on the other hand. He assumed Thor needed him for surface level things. Yeah they’d gotten close over the years but they were friends. That was all. Bruce stopped and sat in front of Thor.

“You know…” Bruce said getting ready to flirt. “My worst nightmares include you dying.” He said in a low sultry voice.  
Thor laughed and kissed Bruce. It quickly began to escalate. Now Bruce was doing the unthinkable. Taking off his shirt. Thor looked in amazement. Many things were beautiful but seeing Bruce exposed and ready for Thor was more than enough to get him going.

After awhile of passionate love making Bruce held Thor. Tonight roles were being reversed. The next morning they got up kissed maybe did more and went their seperate ways. But now Bruce had to talk. He was now more sure than ever that Thor was the love of his life. So he made Thor’s favorite Earth food. Mac and cheese with hotdogs.

When Thor came home Bruce was finished setting up. A cactus with yellow flowers. They represented Thor and Bruce. Green and blonde. Maybe it wasnt the most romantic thing ever. But they were never the most conventional people ever. 

Thor sat down as was Bruce’s request. They ate in silence before Bruce finally got the nerve to talk. 

“Thor Im romantically attracted to you. Last night meant something. Our little kisses have brought me small joys throughout my day. But I understand if this was a fluke. Just because your a god doesnt mean you like men. I understand. Even if you did you would be with someone that wasnt weak like me.”

Thor smirked as Bruce rambled on. It was when he started talking about how he was unlovable Thor tensed. When he brought up Jane Thor knew it was time he stopped. 

“Jane was to make you jealous. As I only hopefully was Nat. I thought my love was professed very clearly last night. Bruce the things I’ve told you have never been shared with anyone.” 

Now Bruce was blushing. With his 7 million phd’s he still couldnt muster the nerve to read the room. 

“I assume you’ve made this meal to tell me more. But you have talked and now it is my turn. I love you Bruce Banner. You have not once mocked my weight gain. Or my feelings of unworthiness. Bruce you are everything I have looked and hoped for. I want last night to be the first of many love making’s.”

Bruce was almost crying. It was so lame he thought. But he felt the same. So after talking Bruce put their dishes away and sat on Thor’s lap. 

Thor pulled him close. “You’ve been teasing me for so long. I think its time I give you what you truly deserve.”


End file.
